babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Descendants
Descendants is a Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on July 31, 2015. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures and Disney Channel. Plot Waldo the Walrus and Morris the Moose marry and unite all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, where they are elected the leaders of the new idyllic kingdom. All of the villains, sidekicks, and accomplices are forced after their defeat to live imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, a forbidden island surrounded by a magical barrier that inhibits magic and escape. In present-day Auradon, Prince Rudy The Reindeer, the teenage son of Waldo the Walrus and Morris the Moose, is about to ascend the throne. His first official proclamation offers a chance for four selected trouble-making teenage children of villains from the Isle of the Lost to live among them in Auradon and attend Auradon Prep. He chose: Carlos, son of Baabra The Sheep; Jay, son of Neightan The Horse; Evie, daughter of Andy The Panda; and Mal, daughter of Monet The Zebra. Waldo the Walrus is at first unwilling to go with it, because their parents committed unspeakable crimes. These villainous descendants are given news of this by Monet The Zebra, that they are invited into Auradon to attend a prep school alongside the teenage children of iconic heroes. However, the evil teens are under pressure by their parents to help all the villains regain power by stealing Knee Deep The Frog's Magic Wand. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos arrive at Auradon Prep and set out to steal the wand using Evie's magic mirror to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Monet The Zebra, Neightan The Horse, Andy The Panda and Baabra The Sheep, Mal begins questioning about being good and evil. Ultimately, the villain kids fail to retrieve the wand after Jay accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. On their first day, Jay is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Carlos realizes dogs are not dangerous and befriends the school's mutt. Evie becomes infatuated with Neptune the Turtle, son of Seahorse and Peacock, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Mal befriends Wanda The Fish, daughter of Knee Deep The Frog. Mal exploits Wanda The Fish's insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Wanda The Fish and even using some magic to change Wanda The Fish's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Wanda The Fish's hair change, Oliver The Octopus' son, Vincent Van Goat, and other girls' ask Mal to change their hair too. Evie learns Knee Deep The Frog will use the wand at Prince Rudy The Reindeer's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the villain kids, are invited. Rudy The Reindeer visits and Mal asks him if she could be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Rudy The Reindeer replies that only he, his family and girlfriend, Audrey, daughter of Mozart The Koala, will be allowed to be seated up front. Mal hatches a plan to become Rudy The Reindeer's girlfriend in order to get the wand. While making a love spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the love spell to be successful. Vincent Van Goat interrupts the group and reminiscences about the love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love — even from their own parents. Mal quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. Mal gives Rudy The Reindeer the cookie and the love spell begins to take effect. Jay, Carlos, and Rudy The Reindeer work together to win the tourney game and Jay is named MVP. Rudy The Reindeer declares his love for Mal in a song and asks her to the coronation, angering Audrey and causing her to go with Neptune the Turtle, which in turn upsets Evie. Chad has Evie's magic mirror taken away and Evie is forced to take a test without its aid. Evie gets a 'B+' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her mirror and she tells Doug, son of Sandy The Seal, who believed in her. Rudy The Reindeer asks Mal on a date and Evie helps her get ready. While on the date, Mal and Rudy The Reindeer get to know each other. Rudy The Reindeer decides to go for a swim but Mal declines to join him. Mal begins to question whether she really does have feelings for Rudy The Reindeer. When Mal doesn't see Rudy The Reindeer surface from the lake, she jumps into the lake to find him, but she can't swim and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Rudy The Reindeer helps her get out. Rudy The Reindeer asks Mal if she reciprocates his feelings of love and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what love feels like. Rudy The Reindeer Rudy The Reindeer that he probably can teach her. The villain kids video chat with their parents for Auradon Prep's Parents' Day because the villains are not allowed to leave the island. At Parents' Day, Ben introduces Mal to his parents as his new girlfriend, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Audrey's grandmother blames Mal about Monet The Zebra's actions and Neptune the Turtle also adds to the scorn. Evie sprays Chad with a sleeping potion Mal had given her and he collapses. The villain kids leave the lunch and Waldo the Walrus blames Rudy The Reindeer for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Wanda The Fish, mock the villain kids angering Mal to undo Wanda The Fish's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly plan to steal the wand. The day of the coronation arrives and Mal gives Rudy The Reindeer a cupcake with the anti-love spell. He reveals he knew all along because the spell was broken during their first date when he swam in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In panic, Mal asks if he had been faking his feelings for her since then, but he tells her that his feelings are genuine as he entrusts her with his signet ring. Rudy The Reindeer believes Mal gave him the love spell because she had a crush on him and didn't trust it could happen on its own. During the coronation ceremony, Mal contemplates whether she should get the wand for her mother, or be the better person Rudy The Reindeer expects her to be. Suddenly, the wand is snatched up by Wanda The Fish who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Jane accidentally breaks the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Sensing the barrier now gone, Monet The Zebra takes her staff and magically flies away in dark smoke. Mal manages to pry the wand from Wanda The Fish to fulfill her mother's wishes, but Rudy The Reindeer convinces Mal she is good and that she and her friends should follow their hearts, not their parents' evil ways. Returning the wand to Knee Deep The Frog, Mal admits she loves her friends and wishes to stay at the school to be with Rudy The Reindeer because it makes her happy. Monet The Zebra arrives, renders everyone at the coronation still except for her and the villain kids, angrily saying Mal failed them, and takes the wand from the frozen Frog. Mal tries to convince her mom to stop, but Monet The Zebra turns into an enormous dragon and attacks them. Mal uses a spell and defeats Monet The Zebra by shrinking her down to a small lizard, equivalent to amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the villain kids resolve to be good. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation after-party. But Mal gives the audience a sly smile and flashes her green eyes, hinting that it is not the end of the story. Cast The Descendants * Mal The Zebra '''- (Dove Cameron) daughter of Monet The Zebra. * '''Jay The Horse - (Booboo Stewart) the son of Neightan The Horse. * Evie The Panda '''- (Sofia Carson) daughter of the Andy The Panda. * '''Carlos The Lamb - (Cameron Boyce), the son of Foofa The Sheep. * Rudy The Reindeer - (Mitchell Hope), son of Morris The Moose and Waldo The Walrus and soon to be king of Auradon. * Audrey The Koala - (Sarah Jeffery), daughter of Mozart The Koala. * Neptune the Turtle '(Jedidiah Goodacre), son of Seahorse and Peacock * '''Vincent Van Goat '- (Dianne Doan) Son of Oliver The Octopus * '''Wanda The Fish - (Brenna D'Amico), daughter of Knee Deep The Frog. * Doug The Seal - (Zachary Gibson), son of Sandy The Seal. Villains * Monet The Zebra - (Kristin Chenoweth) from Baby Monet, Mal The Zebra's mother, the leader of the villains and the main antagonist. * Neightan The Horse - (Maz Jobrani) from On The Go, Jay The Horse's father, who owns a junk shop on the Isle of the Lost. * Andy The Panda - (Kathy Najimy) from Baby Noah, Evie The Panda's mother. * Foofa the Sheep '''(Wendy Raquel Robinson) from ''Lullaby Time, ''Carlos the Lamb's Mother * '''Morris the Moose - (Keegan Connor Tracy) from Baby Van Gogh * Waldo the Walrus '- (Dan Payne) from ''Baby Santa's Music Box * '''Mimi The Monkey - (Judith Maxie) from Baby Da Vinci, the daughter of Jane The Monkey and the EX Girlfriend of Audrey The Koala. * Knee Deep The Frog - (Melanie Paxson) from Neighborhood Animals, the headmistress of Auradon Prep. * Zorra The Lion - (Stephanie Bennett) from World Animals, a local news anchor who reports on the activities at Auradon. Other Characters * Bard The Green Dragon - (Reese Alexander) from Baby Mozart, ''the gym teacher at Auradon Prep who is the coach of its tourney team. * '''Bud The South American Parrot' - (Jonathan Holmes) from World of Rhthym, a science teacher at Auradon Prep. Sequel At the 2015 D23 Expo, it was confirmed that a sequel is being made.1 Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott were confirmed on October 15, 2015 to return as the writers, as well as being the executive producers.2 Gallery Videos Trivia * Keegan Connor Tracy, who plays Morris the Moose, also plays the Blue Fairy/Mother Superior in Once Upon a Time. * Cameron Boyce got his frost tips just for this movie. * Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron used wigs during filming. * This is the first time that the Classical Disney film canon united in a feature film. * As the villain kids progress from bad to good, the changes are reflected in their attire. They start out in their Isle of the Lost outfits, slowly decreasing in rebellious imaging, and finally to their coronation outfits and party clothes worn during "Set It Off". * This would've been the second time Dove Cameron and Cameron Boyce worked together. The first time was in Dove Cameron's show, Liv & Maddie. * This film contains many references and allusions to previous and current Disney franchises. * The video game Carlos plays when the group first arrives to Auradon was originally created for the Disney XD original series Aaron Stone. * Auradon Prep's motto is "Goodness doesn't get any better." * During Rotten to the Core, if one looks closely behind to the group's dancing, the can see another "Long Live Evil" tag with Baabra's outline. And when you look behind Jay you can see the Neightan version of Long Live Evil. * If one examines the stained glass windows of the church where the coronation is held, the images include Quasimodo, Snow White, Ariel, Aurora, Belle and Prince Adam, Alice, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Tiana, various princes, and what appears to be Kristoff. The last image suggests Arendelle is part of Auradon. * In the film, the term "prince" seems to be synonymous with wimps as noted by Jay. * 18.2 million total viewers (so far) have watched Descendants. * Sofia Carson, who plays Evie, originally auditioned for the part of Audrey. * Descendants is the #5 cable movie of all time. * In "Set it Off" a lyric in the song was "We got the keys. The kingdom's ours." ''which Jay and Audrey sang. And Audrey is the daughter of Aurora and in Sleeping Beauty there is a lyric in a song "''I got the keys to the kingdom." * Dude, the male dog that Carlos becomes attached to, is actually a female dog named Paisley in real life. * Kenny Ortega saw 600+ actors before casting Mitchell Hope as Prince Ben. * Dove Cameron was the first person cast in this movie. * Carlos and Dude (the dog) matched outfits after they met. * If you look closely during the coronation, the parents of Audrey (Aurora and Phillip), Chad (Cinderella and Prince Henry), Lonnie (Li Mulan and Li Shang), and Doug (Dopey) are present. * There was originally going to be a character named Aziz, son of Zorra and Isaac The Lion but was cut out for unknown reasons. * Each offspring's name starts with the same initial letter as at least one of their parents. Jane is the only exception, provided her father's name does not begin with a "J". External Links * Descendants on Wikipedia * '' Descendants'' at the Internet Movie Database * Meet the Cast of Disney's Descendants at D23, The Official Disney Fan Club * Descendants | Official Site References # ↑ Descendants Sequel Ordered at Disney Channel # ↑ 'Descendants' Sequel Set At Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:2015 Category:Movies Category:Film Directed By Kenny Ortega